After Rachel Berry's Party
by Dumbphy
Summary: Kurt décide de laisser Blaine, complétement saoul, resté dormir chez lui après la fête de Rachel  Épisode 14x02 . ONESHOT


**Bonjour, bonsoir et bonne nuit !  
><strong>

Nouvelle petite histoire de nos chouchus, Kurt et Blaine. Cette _fanfiction_ se passe pendant l'épisode _Blame it on the Alcohol_ (14x02) et c'est un ONESHOT.

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Glee non plus ! :plor:

**Résumé :** Kurt décide de laisser Blaine, complétement saoul, resté dormir chez lui après la fête de Rachel (Épisode 14x02).

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>After Rachel Berry's Party<strong>

«- C'est bon, nous le ramenons ! Fit le jeune homme à la chemise rouge.

- Tu es sûr Kurt ? J'veux dire, s'il dort à la maison, Burt va péter un câble. Sûr, répondit Finn sur un ton inquiet.

- Nan, voyons. Mon père comprendra que j'ai voulu bien faire ! Il n'est pas en état de conduire de toute façon. » Répéta t-il en montrant du doigt le brun aux bouclettes soyeuses qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, il haussa les sourcils pour dire « tu vois ! ».

«- Arf, comme tu veux… Mais n'essais pas de m'inclure dans l'histoire si ça tourne mal. »

Le châtain haussa les épaules et posa son regard sur celui dont il était éperdument amoureux. Ce dernier était collé à la Miss Berry, tous deux imbibés d'alcool, flirtant en se racontant des imbécilités. Verres à la main. En voyant cela, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère envers Rachel qui, elle, connaissait ce qu'éprouvait Kurt pour l'autre Warbler, et du dégout devant ce spectacle qu'il qualifiait « contre nature ». Certes les mots étaient forts, mais Kurt se sentait à cet instant tellement blessé et trahi, d'une certaine manière. Il avait eu pendant toute la soirée ce mélange de tristesse et de colère dans le regard. Deux émotions qui s'opposaient en général, mais qui, quand elles s'alliaient faisaient des ravages sur celui qui pouvait les ressentir.

Finn s'approcha doucement, il avait remarqué le regard que portait son frère sur Rachel et sa nouvelle _proie_. Il connaissait bien Rachel, elle n'était du genre à lâcher prise si facilement. C'est plutôt une de ses filles qui ne vous laisse pas tant que vous n'avez pas mis les choses au clair avec elles, il le savait pour en avoir fait les frais. Il aimait son frère, bien que celui si soit un manipulateur sournois, et le voir ainsi ne pouvait que lui briser le cœur.

« - Ah, t'inquiète pas mec ! Demain il aura oublié tout ce qui c'est passé avec Rachel et tout… » Rassura le footballeur en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt.

Kurt se tourna vers son frère et soupira bruyamment avant de baisser les yeux.

« - Tu as peut-être raison… » souffla t-il avant de regarder une nouvelle fois le brun qui venait d'éclater de rire. « Blaine, cria t-il.

- Ouaip ? _Qué pasa_ ? » cria à son tour le soliste d'une voix enjouée tout en s'approchant en chancelant de son interlocuteur, quittant ainsi cette cruche de Berry. Le châtain ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire victorieux.

« - Eum, Blaine. On va y aller, ok ? Vu que tu n'es vraiment pas en état de conduire, je pense que, uhm… Tu vas devoir passer la nuit chez nous. » Fit-il sur un ton hésitant, se mordant la lèvre inférieur pendant que Blaine appuyais son bras sur l'épaule de son ami, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. « Je ne vois pas d'autre moyen, surtout que ta voiture est garée devant notre maison et que… Blaine qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

- Ah, ça ? » Répondit-il en levant son gobelet, le regardant d'un air interrogateur, comme si le gobelet rouge allait lui souffler la réponse. « _Euuuuuuh_… Je sais pas, mais c'est vachement bon ! T'en veux ?

- Pas vraiment, annonça Kurt sur le ton du dégout.

- Hé, j'viens de capter ! Tu m'invite à dormir chez toi pour ne pas que j'ai pas de problèmes, _oooh_ t'es trop mignon ! » Cria le bouclé avant de faire un bisou sur la joue du châtain.

La seconde qui suivait, Kurt était rouge tomate et gêné de la situation, dont son frère était témoin. Blaine explosa de rire. Finn, lui, sourit gentiment avant d'annoncer aux New Direction encore présents qu'ils s'en allaient. Après les accolades alcoolisées, ils montèrent les escaliers de la cave de Rachel, Kurt tenant le bras de Blaine pour que celui-ci ne tombe pas lamentablement, déjà que sa marche était bancale, il n'avait pas envie de finir sa nuit à l'hôpital. Ils ramenèrent la moitié du _Glee Club_, faisant le tour de Lima, avant de se retrouver à trois dans la voiture : Finn, Kurt et Blaine. Les deux frères à l'avant et le brun à l'arrière.

Le silence régnait dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que Blaine détache sa ceinture de sécurité et vienne encercler tendrement le cou de Kurt, l'appuie tête avec, mettant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme aux yeux azures. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à ce contact.

« - T'es vraiment _trooooop_ gentil, Kurt, fit le bouclé.

- Eh bien, c'est normal. Tu habite loin, je n'allais pas te laisser rentrer seul et... »

Le rire du brun se fit entendre une nouvelle fois, ce qui fit sourire de nouveau Finn, au volant. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rougir une fois de plus.

« - Bon, maintenant Blaine tu vas t'assoir et remettre ta ceinture de sécurité, ok ?

- Naaaan ! J'aime bien être là. Je sais pas pourquoi, tu sais toi ?

- Ne fais pas l'enfant… soupira le châtain. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être tactile quand tu es saoul, toi ! » annonça Kurt sur un ton agacé en se séparant des bras du bouclé.

C'était vraiment… gênant, très gênant.

Le soliste des Warblers s'assit l'air déçu, sans demander son reste. Kurt, était troublé. Il aimait Blaine, mais celui-ci avait flirté durant toute la soirée avec Miss Berry, sous son nez. Bien sûr, Blaine n'était pas à Kurt. Mais Blaine savait ce qu'éprouvait Kurt pour lui, alors pourquoi ? Etait-ce simplement pour le blesser, ou juste les effets de l'alcool. Ce baiser, ce duo, ces regards faussement accrocheurs, ces paroles,… Non, Kurt ne pouvait pas supporter cela. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux rien que d'y repenser, il les ferma rapidement et inspira un bon coup pour ne pas alerter son grand frère qui conduisait toujours.

Peine perdue, quand Finn lui demanda s'il allait bien il avait répondu d'un hochement de tête peu convaincant.

Les phares de la voiture de Finn se firent apercevoir dans l'allée des Hummel-Hudson. Finn sortit rapidement et aida son frère à réveiller le Warbler qui s'était assoupit à l'arrière. Une fois réveillé, celui-ci grogna mais suivit ses hôtes en s'appuyant toujours sur Kurt. Ils marchèrent en silence vers la demeure.

Quand les trois garçons furent entrés dans la maison des Hummel-Hudson, Finn courut dans sa chambre en montant les escaliers quatre par quatre et souhaitant une bonne nuit aux deux amis en bas de l'escalier.

Blaine tenta d'abord de monter les escaliers en passant devant Kurt, mais il glissa sur une marche et entraina le châtain dans sa chute, non sans le bruit infernal qui va avec. Les deux garçons se trouvaient maintenant en bas de l'escalier, Blaine assit sur le ventre Kurt. Le rire du brun retentit dans la maison vide, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. L'autre ne put s'empêcher de lancer quelques injures avant de se frotter la tête et de dire au soliste de se taire.

« - Bordel, Blaine ! Lève-toi et arrête de rire comme ça, chuchota Kurt alors que le brun continuait de rire. Je suis sérieux, si tu réveille Carole et mon père tu vas avoir de graves problèmes et moi aussi…

- T'es vraiment mignon quand tu t'énerve, répliqua ce dernier ayant arrêté de rire.

- P-Pardon… ? » Balbutia Kurt les yeux écarquillés.

Blaine plongea un instant son regard dans celui de son hôte avant de lui adresser un de ses nombreux sourires charmeurs, puis se releva dans le silence le plus complet, laissant Kurt sous le choc. Il se releva à son tour. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Kurt. Blaine fit rapidement le tour de la pièce puis se tourna vers Kurt qui roula des yeux et soupira.

« - Bon, alors-

- C'est vraiment très beau ! » coupa joyeusement le brun avant de prendre Kurt dans ses bras. Le châtain sursauta à nouveau sous cette étreinte. « Tu es formidable Kurt ! Je t'adore, tout ce que tu fais pour moi et tout… Bon je sais que des fois je me comporte pas toujours comme il faut mais tu compte vraiment pour moi. Tu es un super ami, le meilleur des amis. Non attends… Kurt, tu es mon meilleur ami ! »

Sur ces mots, Blaine resserra son étreinte ce qui fit basculer Kurt en arrière. Heureusement pour les deux _amis_, ils tombèrent sur le lit du jeune homme. Le brun à nouveau sur le châtain. Il roula sur le côté gauche et pouffa de rire puis se stoppa. Le silence emplit à nouveau la pièce.

Décidemment le châtain ne savait plus où il en était. Blaine était tellement imprévisible : un jour il lui demande de chanter un duo sur _Baby It's Cold Outside_ en flirtant avec lui pendant toute la chanson, un autre il lui annonce qu'il est amoureux d'un certain Jeremiah et par la suite se fait méchamment rejeter par ce dernier, il refuse les avances que Kurt et maintenant _ça_. Personne ne put percevoir la honte intérieur que Kurt à ressentit ce moment précis, il eu envie de mourir. Ses sentiments dévoilés à l'homme qu'il aimait et ce dernier feignant l'ignorance. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlés depuis et cela blessait le châtain chaque jour, à chaque instant passé avec Blaine.

Et maintenant ? Le brun allongé à coté de lui était de plus en plus… ambigüe ? Oui, c'est cela, ambigüe. Blaine aimerait enfin Kurt ?

A cette pensée, Kurt secoua violemment la tête en se relevant et regarda un Blaine les yeux imbibés d'alcool. Il comprit alors que cela n'était que les effets de cette maudite boisson, le brun était extrêmement tactile sobre, mais encore plus saoul. Le châtain baissa les yeux, certes déçu, et se jura de définitivement laisser tomber cette idylle imaginaire. « Il n'y aura jamais de Blaine et Kurt, juste un Blaine et un Kurt, très amis. » pensa t-il les larmes aux yeux. Il voulu se lever du lit mais une main lui retint le bras.

« - Nan, pars pas. On est bien là, sourit niaisement le bouclé.

- Arrête, Blaine ! » Ordonna Kurt. Un tremblement se faisait entendre dans sa voix qui se voulait sévère. Il donna un coup dans le vide pour se défaire de la main de Blaine. Il se tourna face à lui. Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaitre avec sa main. L'autre se releva et s'assit sur le lit.

« - Arrêter quoi ? Demanda ce dernier en haussant les sourcils.

- De… De jouer avec moi, avec mes sentiments. Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça, arrête. Demain tu n'auras plus aucun souvenir de ça, alors maintenant stop. S'il te plait. Avant de vraiment me faire souffrir… »

Kurt avait craqué, il s'était enfui dans sa salle de bain, laissant Blaine un peu perdu. Il avait menti, il souffrait déjà de cette relation avec son meilleur ami, mais il ne voulait pas le dire. Non, Kurt Hummel n'était pas un jeune homme qui aimait qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort, il voulait que les gens le regarde et l'admire. Il aimait la reconnaissance, pas la pitié.

Kurt se regardait de haut en bas dans la glace de sa salle de bain. Il était peu fier de lui, il avait rejeté l'homme dont il était amoureux. Tout cela était trop étrange pour lui, trop soudain. Il ne voulait plus souffrir à cause du brun, non, plus jamais.

Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en se calmant. Il s'assit calmement et commença son rituel d'hydratation, ce rituel était un moment privilégié pour lui, il ne pensait à rien. Concentré sur ses gestes.

Quand il eu finit il retourna dans sa chambre et vit le bouclé endormit sur le lit. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le visage angélique de Blaine avant de se coucher à son tour. Il s'endormit très vite, et à distance de Blaine.

« _Best party ever_* Mon cul, ouais… » pensa rageusement Kurt avant de s'endormir.

**END**

* * *

><p>* C'est ce que dis Blaine dans la version originale quand Kurt lui demande s'il s'amuse bien (15x02). Voilà, j'trouve que en français c'est moins classe. :p<p>

Et merci à Law P pour la correction, c'est bien l'épisode 14. ;D

Et voilà ! Avez-vous aimé, détesté, envie de me frapper ? Un seul mot : **R**EVIEWS !

A la prochaine pour une nouvelle fanfiction avec des chapitres ! (uiui pas un ONESHOT !)

_Emma Laf_ aime Klaine


End file.
